Elladora
by Miss-Goldy-Locks
Summary: The story of the Black family seen through a new set of eyes. Blood purity, desception, power, magic, romance and many more.


**Chapter 1**

The night was dark and the stormed howled against the window panes, which shook under the constant pounding of rain. The house-elf went to the window and pulled the heavy red curtains shut to close out the Muggle street lamps that were glowing, a soft orange colour. The people in the room all sat quietly, one man was pacing up and down. Kreacher went over to the door and turned on the gas lamps which hissed to life slowly, showing the scene.

"Sit down Orion" said Druella Black coldly "you're grinding a mark into the carpet" the man stopped pacing and turned a steel gaze on Druella who was sat straight backed in the chair by the fire place.

"I am to be anxious" said Orion sharply "my wife is in labour with my child" he took out his solid gold pocket watch that was attached to his handsome green Italian style waistcoat "sixteen hours" he snapped the watch shut "she was never this long with Sirius and Regulus" he looked at the young four year old boy who was playing with a wooden wolf at his cousins feet. Bellatrix herself didn't seem too concerned by the boy as she sat reading with her two sisters, she'd just recently broken up from her second year of Hogwarts, she wasn't very interested fully in her study's.

Orion could not hide his grin, his sister in law was the one to bore three girls, but tonight as he watched his two sons he knew that his wife would give him his final son. Regulus was asleep now in his Uncle Alphard's lap- why that man was here Orion did not know, he was a disgrace to the family, and they all knew his dirty little secret even though no one would ever speak out until they had actual evidence, but Alphard was good at hiding things.

"Must we wait here all night?" said Cygnus he put the tumbler of brandy to his temple like he had a headache- well the amount of brandy he had been drinking probably had given him a headache.

"If we must, then we must!" snapped Druella "Walburga was at every single one of my childbirths, so I will wait at every single one of hers" Orion did not like the way Druella spoke to her husband, he would never let Walburga speak down to him.

"Papa?" Sirius piped up from the floor his red robes looked like blood in the gas light "when will Mama be back?"

"Sirius, I have already explained this" Orion was in a foul mood and his sons constant questions were not helping "your mother isn't well the healers are with her now, and very soon you will have another little sibling to play with" Sirius looked at Regulus thinking as his little nose wrinkled "I don't want another brother" he said definitely "Regulus is boring-"

"Sirius!" Orion's voice shut the boy up "you cannot always have what you want, that is one of the lessons you will learn when you start your tutoring" Orion began pacing again.

Sirius rolled his little grey eyes "he's just bored" said Andromeda ten years old and already bossy. She bent down and lifted Sirius to his feet like an over sized doll "do you want to play a game?" she asked kindly

"Our daughter, always wonderful with children-" Druella was boasting as usual

"A game" decided Sirius excitedly drowning out his aunt "hides and go seek"

"In a room this small" said Narcissa had placed down her book now and was listening also, nine year olds lost their attention as quick as four years old "it would be hardly fair on us" she grinned at Bellatrix, who looked up with her sullen pretty face

"Let's just dress Sirius up and turn him into a girl" her voice chimed almost mockingly

"He is not a doll to be dressed up" declared Orion nastily "he is a young boy"

Bellatrix did not argue but there was a deep look of anger in her eyes, she liked things her own way like her mother "maybe if we take him upstairs we can play in the library there are thousands of hiding places there"

"You will wait in here" Orion went to the decanter and poured himself a firewhisky

"Fill her up old chap" hiccoughed Cygnus, his thin posture was slumping in the chair opposite his wife and the bags under his eyes had become more prominent

"You've had quiet enough" said Druella she used her fan to hit her husband's wrist

"Don't instruct me women" now Cygnus had had a lot to drink because he would never argue with his wife, she was older and was larger than his skinny frame.

Orion took the bottle and poured a full glass of whisky for Cygnus, who slopped some on the rug as he took it.

Suddenly there were hurried footsteps from the stairs followed by a knock on the door. Kreacher opened the door slowly and a healer midwife entered the room "the baby is born" she said happily "your wife is asking for you"

Orion set his glass down and left the room.

* * *

"Master will not be pleased" whispered the female house-elf as she stood by the closed double doors "he wasn't wanting this"

"Master will have what he is given" the male house-elf then poked himself in the eye for speaking badly against his master

"Blitz must not speak against mistress or master or he will" she mimicked a knife been put across her throat, they both knew what happened to naughty or old house-elves

"Tula must not worry" said Blitz determinedly "I's will not get caught"

There were heavy footsteps and their master appeared at the top of the stairs he tidied his hair and removed his jacket dropping it onto Blitz's head "hang that up and see to finding fresh blankets for my new son"

Blitz and Tula shared a scared look as Orion opened the double doors smiling. Walburga was sat up in bed, her hair was brushed back and her face was damp with sweat. She held a sleeping baby in white blankets; the baby was quiet even though Walburga was crying.

"Orion" she whispered using her elbow to wipe her eyes quickly "Orion..." she looked down at the baby.

* * *

"You should feel happy little Sirius" said Bellatrix wickedly as she set the boy on her lap hopefully he wouldn't ruin her new dress "you have a brother"

But there was an outraged yell from above followed by a lot of banging and blasting dust fell from the ceiling, the chandelier shook. They all looked round the open living room door to see flashing sparks of light.

Regulus woke with a start on Alphard's chest, he began to cry "Ssh, shh little prince" said Alphard soothingly "what's going on?"

Druella stood using her fan to cool her face as she went to the door. Orion came down the stairs, she heard her sister-in-law calling his name a baby cry echoed "Orion what's happened?" Sirius slipped from Bellatrix's lap without anyone noticing he crept past his aunt and saw his father standing on the stairs, wand in hand and messy hair. "A girl!" he hissed outraged and angry "a bloody god dammed, girl!" and he went off into the kitchen where they heard smashing plates.

Sirius didn't understand but as his aunt returned to the living room he moved round the door frame and up the tall stairs. It was difficult for him with small legs so it took him some time and he was out of breath when he finally reached his mother's room. Blitz and Tula were stationed outside the door and were both shaking, Sirius didn't understand why until Tula squeaked "master Sirius" she hurried forward "does master Sirius want his blanket or his wooden wolf, Tula will fetch it at once"

The house-elf tugged his sleeve and began to lead him to his bedroom but Sirius pulled free and trotted over to the double doors which were open. He shuddered when he saw the serpent shaped door handles that glittered with green gems for their eyes. Sirius peeped round the door and saw his mother sitting in bed a baby in her arms, just like it had been when Regulus arrived, Sirius knew that the baby was inside his mother but never knew how the baby came to be here.

He crept into the room, he heard his mother crying as he walked to the bed and using the quilt pulled his tiny body onto the bed "mama" his mother looked up startled to see him "Sirius!" she screeched the baby began to cry loudly in her arms "oh please, please be quiet" Sirius had never seen his mother look like this she was usually caring and composed and sometimes mean. The baby made a gurgling noise as she stopped crying.

"This is your new sister" said Walburga she leaned forward and Sirius saw the little baby. He looked at her and the little baby moved her fingers and her mouth opened, he thought she would wail loudly but she just gurgled again. Sirius very carefully reached out and touched the baby's fingers, the baby in return wrapped her tiny little fingers around his index finger with alarming strength "what's her name?" asked Sirius looking up, his mother's dark brown eyes were looking fondly at the little girl.

Walburga pursed her lips "she hasn't got one yet" she said quietly but it seemed to sing in the dark and silence "we will consult the family tree"

"Why is Papa angry?" asked Sirius he leaned against his mother's side and she tried to hide the discomfort it caused, giving birth was always painful.

"He's angry because he-" but the light coming from the landing was suddenly blocked by a figure. Orion stood in the doorway holding Regulus in one arm. "Orion?" Walburga's voice was cautious as she supported the baby's head.

"I- I'm quite alright" he said his voice was husky from where he'd been shouting. Orion walked forward and placed Regulus on the bed. Sirius pulled Regulus into his lap as he crawled up the covers

"Baby?" questioned Regulus he leaned forward in Sirius's arms and peering into the blanket scrunched his nose and said "sister" he tested the words on his tongue

"Yes" said Orion he sat down and kissed Walburga's head "daughter" Walburga wasn't fooled she still saw the anger and almost betrayal in his eyes

"She has to have a name" she replied cooing softly "call my brothers and sister-in-law we will need to pick one, tell them to consult the family tree"

Orion stood and touched his hand to the baby's head; she already had a fuzz of black hair.

* * *

Druella fanned herself, Orion's outburst had made her flush never had she'd seen such behaviour, her own husband hadn't acted so even when Narcissa was born, they loved their children and were proud to call them Blacks.

Alphard was smoking his pipe, staring into the fire whilst Cygnus slept in the chair, snoring quietly with his chin on his chest, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda were all silent, they were all thinking the same thing, what was wrong with a female Black, but it was the older two who knew what was wrong. There was no one to carry on the Black name only Sirius and Regulus, plus the new girl would have to be the next heir if her brothers ever died.

Orion entered the living room again, he looked calmer now "we need a name" he said staring at the floor

Druella stood quickly and spoke "then a fine Black name she will receive" the girls stood also and they crowded round the family Black tapestry "why don't you name her after my mother?"

"Because you forget she's my cousin" said Orion "no we need something individual a name that needs to be rekindled"

"Cassiopeia" said Druella "my mother's sister"

"No" said Alphard "sounds like a dog's name"

"Callidora" said Bellatrix pointing

"Married a Longbottom" hissed Druella like a snake "horrid people they are"

"How about Belvina?" said Narcissa "she married a Burke, strong family?"

"No they're not good enough" said Alphard dismissing the name at once

"Elladora" said Andromeda. The room became silent as everyone looked up to almost the top part of the tapestry "the name has only been used once, she was the sister of Phineas Nigellus"

"She also never married" sneered Bellatrix elbowing her sister sharply in the ribs which made Andromeda stumble

"It says here she lived almost eighty one years" said Narcissa curiously

"I like the name" the family turned as Orion spoke "Elladora Black" he tested it to be sure

"Orion you cannot be serious?" said Druella her voice screechy "this Elladora never married, had no children but out lived two of her brothers"

"My point exactly" said Orion pointing to the women's name "her brother was named Sirius"

"Then it must be a good sign" declared Alphard "go tell my sister while I wake my brother" Alphard went to Cygnus who was still asleep, while Druella fanned her flushed face again.

* * *

"Elladora" said Walburga "I like it"

"Elladora" said Sirius he smiled at the baby who he thought smiled back, Elladora he thought. My Elladora.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it please review I have a lot more to come on this story as I seem to have run away with myself on this.


End file.
